thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Like Ro Ro
Loveolas wants to be just like his big brother. Lyrics 1: Loveolas I know that my brothers are so fine I love 'em all, mmm, mmm But Ro's love life it just kind of makes me cough Abusive Mall, mmm, mmm Ro's hair extends like a wire, wants me to go higher Feels like I'm surrounded by black folks that's dying Even when Jamal might seal his fate He loves his Mall, mmm, mmm Ro Ro I want you to run it, run it, run it Growing up to run it, run it, run it Loveolas Just like Ro Ro, flaunting up the way If I could fuck Jamal up for just one day Watch his madness, save Ro Ro today Jamal's just jealous of him anyway With my magic, I'd be flying free I would disappear when he come for me I'm quick at healing, skin for the next day Ace is better than Jamal anyway Just like Ro Ro, uh 2: Loveolas And people like to fuck with me cause they are all the same, mmm, mmm See I would rather Ro just find a different mate - abusive game, mmm, mmm But no matter if he hits him, Jamal's life will stay glim Hope he don't abuse him, forever and ever I won't let Ro worry bout a thing, about a thing Loveolas I don't think it's funny, funny, funny Jamal cannot hurt me, hurt me, hurt me Loveolas Just like Ro Ro, flaunting up the way If I could fuck Jamal up for just one day Watch his madness, save Ro Ro today Jamal's just jealous of him anyway With my magic, I'd be flying free I would disappear when he come for me I'm quick at healing, skin for the next day Ace is better than Jamal anyway Just like Ro Ro Loveolas & Ro Ro Just like Ro Ro, my bro I want you to run it, run it, run it I don't think it's funny, funny, funny Loveolas So look I'll grow up to run it Ro's abuse is not funny Y'all don't think I can run it But look, Jamal's here, what a bitch Ropossible? Please Watch me kill him with these Yes, in Kahn I believe Come on, fight him with me Oh, what's a Kahn to do? (Say what?) Hey, what's a Kahn to do? (Fuck what?) Oh, what's a Kahn to do? (Dumb slut) Oh, what's a Kahn to do? Loveolas Just like Ro Ro, flaunting up the way If I could fuck Jamal up for just one day Watch his madness, save Ro Ro today Jamal's just jealous of him anyway Just like Ro Ro, flaunting up the way If I could fuck Jamal up for just one day Watch his madness, save Ro Ro today Jamal's just jealous of him anyway With my magic, I'd be flying free I would disappear when he come for me I'm quick at healing, skin for the next day Ace is better than Jamal anyway Just like Ro Ro, my bro Loveolas Funny, funny, funny Just like Ro Ro Run it, run it, run it